Evil Deeds
by Prettywittywoman
Summary: So the prospect of not being here at some future date is simply not a matter of concern for him; there is nothing he could do about it anyway. It is just how it is, just as what now is is what is. Just part of the ever-changing nature of reality. He will do anything to do what must be done in order to escape the pain, and so evil vs. good it is. *cue evil laugh*


_**Disclaimer: Do not own Mass Effect or it's characters, except the Oc. Not making any profit off of this either. **_

* * *

><p><strong>My Mind Is Laughing At Me<strong>

A silent scream tore through his throat as he clawed at the ground, writhing in agony. His mind struggling to comprehend what's happening, what's going on around him as thunderous footsteps passed him. He dug his fingers into the dirt, as another wave of blinding pain sizzled and burn every single damn thing in his body, engulfing him in a surge of agony. Faint whispers in the back of his head grew louder and louder.

He cried out as agony rippled through his muscles; he felt as if his bones were spinning, twisting the sinews around them until they might snap. He tried to take in a breather, to take in air but found that he couldn't. That he can't breathe. In the middle of the waves of pain, his mind clung desperately on that little fact like an anchor, afraid to lose itself as it forced his body to take a breath.

His brain tangled into spaghetti trying to make sense of it. To make sense of what is happening to him and why it is happening at this moment. Nothing made sense anymore as he realized that he couldn't sense his mouth. The saliva that should be spitting, collecting in his mouth was not there. A wave of fear hit him along with another set of blinding pain.

It felt like lightening had struck him to his core. His body snapped like a trap and he was overwhelmed with pain too intense to identify; there was only the deafening noise, growing steadily louder in his head. Flashes, images of his life coalesced into a blinding light that filled his every cell to overflowing.

Then it stopped abruptly leaving him disoriented. His body reluctantly relaxed, resisting to bracing itself for the pain that may come back. His mind still ablaze with soft waves of the aftereffects, relishing the freedom from his senses being bombarded and pushed to new heights.

He remained there on the ground, slowly gathering his wits about him. His mind getting clearer and clearer each second and he felt himself flinch when a soft whisper echoed in his head, _'Who…are you?" _as it slowly disappeared. He dismissed the voice, now that he was slowly thinking more clearly.

A warning screen flashed before him, making him scramble backwards pathetically. Shocked, and frightened as the big bolded letters flashed repeatedly before showing a small diagram of some sort of creature, highlighting the parts on the body in red. Another screen appeared beside it, scrolling downwards as it began assessing the damage. He wished for it to go away and just like that, it did.

He stared in amazement and awe at his surroundings before he felt someone grabbing him underneath his arm and lifting him up to his feet. A small rumble vibrated in his chest, as he shoved at the person behind him. Fear invading his body, as he tried to take a couple of steps forward only to fall flat on the ground with a heavy thud. _Run! Hide! Just run!_

He could have scrambled to his feet but there was the hand again. He felt himself being turned around unto his back, and if only he could scream he would have. There kneeling over him, was a tall bodily shaped machine.

The light that was shining in his face, made him realize that it was its face. Then he realized, to his complete horror and astonishment, it was a _Geth_. A Geth that was examining him over as it attempted once more, to help him up. Numbly, he allowed it to help him up still trying to come to terms that a _Geth_, that hated _humans_, is helping him.

It merely looked at him for a brief second before handing him a weapon. He reached out his hand, and froze as he stared dumbly at his hand. They were three-fingered and made of metal…Oh Dear God, He wasn't _human_ was he?

He wanted desperately to fall down to his knees, and weep. He didn't get that chance when a loud shot filled the air, and the Geth's head blew apart right in front him. Sparks danced where its head was supposed to be.

He staggered backwards as he looked in the direction where it came from and saw a couple of soldiers running in his direction, aiming their gun to take fire. The silly notion to raise his hands above his head in a sign of surrender was soon abandoned when they fired. One managed to nearly hit him, and like that he stupidly shot his arms up above his head and waved.

He took their pause as a chance to turn around and book it. Running away from them with intent to live as long as possible as they resumed firing. Bullets whizzed by him, letting him know that death was slowly embracing him.

They would come after him. They _had _to come after him, and if they caught him they _had _to kill him. He settled in a run of herky-jerky rhythm, of running and stumbling forward. The ground floor was soft and hard, a carpet of soft grass and a few single flowers stood proudly. A few trees looked odd, but then again he wasn't back on Earth now was he?

He tripped over a rock that was jutted out from the ground. A bullet went right over him, as he thanked that damn rock for being there and saving his life. He got up once more on his feet, and kept on running hoping that he would exhaust them. A silly hope but it was better then picking up a weapon and killing them.

He didn't want any blood on his hands. To kill a human being, it was wrong and not something he is considering on doing even if it meant on saving his own damn ass. Trees zoomed past, rocks trying now and then to make him stumble, as he forced his legs to keep running and a warning screen flashed on the side of his vision. The faint yells of the men who were chasing him, slowly faded into the background as he dove into a bush.

A gasp filled the air as he stopped trying to get himself untangled from the small branches, and looked towards the source. A few humans were huddled together and were unarmed. One started bawling, clinging unto the man who held her as he stared defiantly at him. Anger lurked in the depth of his eyes, as such as acceptance to what is going to happen.

He surprised them by raising his hand in a 'Shh' gesture and looked slowly over the bush. It was clear for now but it won't be for long. He vaguely wondered if some other Geth got to them and disposed of them in a heartbeat.

"Why are you doing this? What the fuck do you want from us?"

He cringed at how loud the man was being. It was understandable yet it spiked some irritation within him. Awakening an urge he thought he won't ever feel; the need to silence the man by snapping his neck with his bare hand. Shocked, he slowly went down to his knees and grabbed at his head. Gaining control over his awaken bloodlust, and decided to open up the warning screen to distract him. It will get his mind off things.

Once up, it showed the same diagram of his body and indicated which part of his body was damaged or in need of repair. It would appear his right leg was a bit damaged, but enough to be in need of repairs. His lower torso though was heavily damaged. It would explain on why he was having trouble on running and such.

The man's voice interrupted him once more. "Look, what the fuck are you going to do to us? Don't just sit there, you fucking Geth!"

He closed the window, and turned his attention fully on the man. The woman seemed to have calmed a bit, as she was only hiccupping now. The other one just sat there, holding his legs close to him as he rocked back and forth. He might have to watch out for that one. All of them actually.

Then he wondered on how he was going to communicate with them. He decided to simply record the mans voice and play it back, maybe if he can just figure out how…Alright, he had never seen so much program before in his life and was blinded with how much popped up and went away until he found the recording. How the hell Geth went through this in a blink of an eye is beyond his understanding.

"Goddamnit, just kill us and end the fucking suspense! J-just make it quick…"The man closed his eyes, and held tighter unto the woman who started crying again. "Its okay, Marie…Just close your eyes, you too Maurice."

Damn, the man couldn't say anything else? He had to work with what he got and it's going to sound pretty damn awkward but this is his chance to show he doesn't mean any harm. This is his hope. "_Goddamnit…It's okay, Marie."_

The woman named Marie stopped crying, and looked at him wide eyed. Her mouth open in a small _o_, shocked as she stopped crying. Her face scrunched up, her brow furrowed as different emotions were shown on her face. Shock, surprise, anger and amazed. She gently pushed the man away, who stared down at her in surprise.

She appeared to be in some sort of trance as she made the man let go of her and made her way over to him. Stopping about a few feet from him, and he could see the curiosity shining brightly in her eyes. She must be a scientist.

"You don't mean any harm to us?" She asked slowly, pronouncing each word as if she was talking to a child. He would have laughed if he could or scream.

"Marie! Have you gone mad? The fucking thing is going to kill us! It's just toying with us!" The man hissed through clenched teeth, a vein popping in his forehead to indicate he is severely anger.

Marie paid the man no mind as she continued on staring at him, waiting.

_"Don't mean any harm..."_With that, it seemed to have been the right to do because the woman smiled nervously and fidgeted a bit. She was obviously excited by this.

It was short lived when a loud deafening noise filled the air, and the man who was rocking pointed up in the sky screaming. They stood up and glanced up into the red sky and see a giant shaped clawed hand descending through the clouds to the ground. The ground seemed to tremble heavily as it touched the ground, making them staggering for balance. A whisper entered his head, saying something he didn't understand as he continued on recording the foreign object.

He stopped when he felt a warm hand touch his arm. He looked down at Marie who continued on staring at the sky in shock. In that instant, he shook her hand off startling her out of shock, a surprise look on her face.

"Shit, what the fuck is that thing?" The man cried, his anger dully subsiding as fear started to slowly etch on his features.

He wished he knew but every time he tried to remember, it flew away from him each time as if hiding. A sense of dread filled his being, knowing that things have gotten even more complicated then ever before. He was now responsible for three humans and his own life also hung in the balance of things.

Man, why did life had to be so cruel to him?


End file.
